The Radio
by Fuyuri Shimizu
Summary: Ini fic singkat berisikan kisah cinta yg gak bener. dimana Frey, pangeran dari Falena mencoba untuk menembak Lyon, SP Frey. bagaimana nasib Frey? diterima gak ya? silahkan baca dan jangan lupa R&R    V
1. Awal mula rasa

Disclaimer: "suikoden adalah milikku selamanya milik-". Sfx: bukkk!. "reader sekalian, suikoden adalah milik konami, fanfic nista ini baru milik Author sialan ini" ujar Frey yang baru aja ngelempar nunchakunya sambil nyengir kuda. "tidak! Suikoden adalah milikku, selamanya milikku!" teriak author yang masih idup. "*sigh* kalo ada yang mau ngebunuh ni Author silahkan, gue capek" jawab Frey. Semua star of destiny dari s1 sampe s5-frey maju dan menggebuk Author. "gyyyaaaaaa!" teriak Author lebay. "ehem… jadi reader, suikoden adalah milik konami, wookee?" jawab Riou yang muncul kayak hantu.

Summary: Frey adalah pangeran dari sol falena yang memiliki perasaan dengan SP-nya (self protection), di fic setan ini akan dijelaskan cerita saat Frey nembak Lyon… tunggu kok summarynya aneh? Ya sudahlah langsung baca aja ya, aku gak hebat bikin summary

Warning: full of gaje, OOC, gak nyambung, dll.

Note: please review after read this fic, thanks… oh, and there's another note, please don't burn this fic, this is my first fanfic.

.

.

.

The Radio

.

.

"pada hari Minggu kuturut ayah ke kota, naik becak istimewa duduknya di muka Frey…", piiip… "dasar! muka jelek, suara jelek, lagunya apalagi, kayak Author aja!".

Tiba-tiba, cowok ubanan itu tersambar petir…

Lalu, munculah seorang gadis manis yang menghampiri cowok yang awalnya itu ubanan jadi berambut afro itu…

"pangeran, anda tak apa?" tanya gadis itu. "jangan panggil aku pangeran, panggil saja Freyjadour" jawab cowok berambut afro karena abis kesambar petir. "eh… Frey jadul?" tanya gadis itu lagi. "Frey jadul! Eh, Frey aja deh…" jawab Cowok itu yang kita ketahui bernama Frey.

Setelah memperdebatkan nama, merekapun berpincang-pincang ampe puas

"eh, Lyon, kok kakiku sakit ya? Kayak orang pincang rasanya…" ujar Frey. "sama nih, kakiku juga. Pasti tadi Author salah ketik, kita kan harusnya berbincang-bincang, bukan berpincang-pincang"jawab Lyon

"kalo hatiku? Kenapa hatiku cenat-cenut tiap ada kamu? (kenapa tanya aku?). selalu merinding romaku tiap kau sentuh aku (kayak hantu aja, serem ih). Mengapa salah tingkah stiap kau tatap aku? (emangnya pernah gak?). selalu diriku malu tiap kau puji aku(salah pake baju kali). Mengapa… thor, jangan dicoment mulu lagunya". Frey tak melanjutkan lagunya karena author mencoba untuk mengcoment lagunya lagi.

Personil SM*SH pun terpaksa pergi sebelum dapat injakkan kaki eh maksud saya tepuk tangan massa. "pangeran bilang apa? Aku kan Cuma SP…" ucap Lyon sambil memotong adu mulut Frey dan Author. "cinta tak mengenal status, Lyon. Aku gak peduli kamu udah punya pacar, suami, atau udah sering kawin… aku gak peduli, kalo aku didatangi pacar, atau suamimu… aku kabur" ucap Frey.

"tapi pangeran, Author maunya fic ini bersambung disini…"ucap Lyon. "tidak bisa! Aku gak mau fic ini bersambung disini! Pokoknya kamu harus jadian dulu sama aku! Kalo gak aku pergi"bantah Frey. "aku pingin ke toilet". "ugh, kau lebih memilih toilet daripada aku? Cukup, aku pergi… pergi! cepat pergi!" tereak Frey.

"kok malah aku yang diusir sih? Aku benci kamu frey!" kata Lyon sambil meneteskan air mata.

Lyon pun pergi. Frey sangat rindu dengannya. "satu jam saja ku telah bisa, merindukan Lyon, Lyon, Lyon dihatiku… namun bagiku… aku harus menyatakan perasaanku, aku tau, aku harus minta pendapat Riou, dan Tir" ucap Frey dengan penuh ke-galauess-an

(hoho, jika ada yang bertanya kenapa gak ke Hugo dan Laz? Karena mereka dapet tiket ke Bogor habis main di pasar malam). Freypun masuk ke hutan dan berhenti di depan pohon beringin. Dia langsung masuk dan menemuka 2 sosok monyet bermain ninja saga *authro di sidekick*.

"Tir! Riou! Aku teh butuh butuh bantuan elu pade" tereak Frey secara tiba-tiba. 2 makhluk yang author kira monyet menengok Frey sebentar dan balik ke topik masing-masing. "nyatain perasaan lu coy, buktiin kalo lu itu gentle". "eyalah, aku teh udah gentle dari lahir, butuh bukti? Nih liat…" ujar Frey sambil mengendorkan celananya. Tir dan Riou kaget. "gak! Gak usah repot-repot" jawab Riou cepat dengan nada sedikit kaget.

"mending lu publish kalo lu sayang ama dia" ujar Tir sambil membuka facebooknya lagi. Freypun tersenyum dan mendatangi tempat yang diyakini dapat mempublish perasaannya.

Tak lupa dia membawa 2 sahabatnya tadi. "the radio?" tanya Tir bingung. "hari gini masih pake radio? frey emang jadul" jawab Riou. "namaku kan memang freyjadul eh, freyjadour maksudnya"jawab Frey.

Tak lama kemudian muncul seekor monyet dari dalam tanah(Author ditabok). "Frey, ngapain lu disini?"tanya makhluk mata satu itu. "eh, Georg minggir!" teriak Frey sambil menerobos masuk.

Mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan yang bernama RRI.

"tes, tes 1 2 3. Tes tis. Halo tes, apa kabar? Eh, askum wr. Wb. Saya Frey, ingin memberi pesan kepada Lyon, singkat hanya 7 kata. 3 kata pertama adalah I love U. 4 kata lainnya wanna be my girlfriend? Ok, makasih… jawabnya ASAP lho… askum wr wb" ujar Frey lewat sebuah microphone.

"jadi sekarang ngapain?" tanya Tir. "nunggu, apa lagi?"jawab Frey singkat. "nah, dari pada nunggu mending kita tutup dulu chapter singkat ini, sambung di chapter yang lebih panjang aja" ujar Author. "eh, jangan…". "ck… ah! Aku lagi kehabisan ide, sambung kapan-kapan aja!" paksa Author.

"ehem… minna-san diminta dari kebaikan kalian, aku selaku Author minta maaf jika chapter ini kependekan. Tapi aku janji bakalan bikinin lanjutan yang lumayan panjang. Terima kasih atas kebaikan kalian yang mau baca fic pertamaku. Dan Fuyuri sangat berterima kasih kalo ada yang mau ngereview fic amatir ini… ^_^" ujar Author.

"jadi kalimat terakhir di fic ini TBC?" tanya Tir. Author Cuma angguk-angguk.

~TBC~


	2. Nyesel Kemudian

Way! Fuyu-chan balek… sekarang gue dah apelod-apelod chaphie 2… enjoyyy…

Disclaimer: Suikoden milik konami

.

.

Nyesel kemudian

.

.

Tak lama setelah berita penembakan Frey lewat radio selesai, Lyon datang dengan motor balap F1 miliknya…

"wuih, rupanya cakep-cakep hobinya jalan-jalan pake odong-odong…"tutur Tir sambil rada nganga. "gak nyangka, dia lebih sinting, tapi tetap aja dibanding dia Frey lebih jadul…" jawab Riou.

"aku kan sudah bilang, namaku memang Frey jadul eh… Freyjadour!"jawab Frey rada ngambek.

Lyon masih ngendarain ntuh odong-odong dengan coolnya

1 jam lewat, Lyon masih berjarak 10 meter dari tempat mereka. Frey nunggu sambil nata rambut kayak model cinderella, Tir facebookan lewat hp bikin status gosip baru, Riou dah siap-siap ama handycam mau ngerekam terus di upload ke youtube

1 hari lewat, Lyon baru mendekat setengah meter dari jarak tadi. Frey dah mulai nunggu sambil nyengir, Tir mulai ganti ide jadi main game cewek buat nunggu, Riou masih di posisi tadi kali ini tangannya genggam oli pop (oli dibekukan jadi bentuk lolipop) gak tau dapat dari mana

1 Minggu lewat, Lyon dah mulai maju 1,5 meter dari jarak kemaren. Frey dah mulai nguap, Tir maen-maen ama semut, Riou mulai maenin pasir di kakinye

1 tahun lewat, Lyon dah maju 2 meter dari jarak awal yang Author beritahu. Frey dah mulai nulis-nulis sesuatu di pasir bawah, Tir maen kartu sama Riou

1 abad lewat, Lyon baru jalan 2,5 meter dari tempat awal, tenkai cerita ini dah pada jadi fosil...

(huam... Lyon lelet, kuskip bagian sini)

"emm... pangeran... aku mau ngomong sama kamu..." kata Lyon sambil blushing. "ma-mau ng-ngomong ap-apa?"tanya Frey niru azis gagap.

"tapi, jangan disini... akyuu malu nih, pangeran..."jawab Lyon makin tersipu. Tir lagi ngevidioin tuh acara, Riou dengan tak bosan-bosannya mengatakan so sweet dengan gaya imut.

"disini aja, gak usah malu kan ada aku..."jawab Frey sambil nepuk-nepuk dadanya. "ih, pangeran bisa aja deh... se-sebenarnya aku cuma mau bilang... BERANI BANGET LU NYET, NYEBARIN PERASAAN KAYAK GITU. LU KIRA TAMPANG EMPANG KAYAK GITU BISA NARIK PERHATIAN GUE! NGACA DI JAMBAN SONO!"bentak Lyon sambil ngakak setan

Frey shock + beku + punya ide buruk, Riou nganga nengok perubahan derastis ini, Tir ngakak.

"mangkanya kalo mau ngelakuin sesuatu tuh mikir dulu, **NYET!**" bentak Lyon.

Lyon langsung kabur make odong-odongnya tadi

wadoh, kok Lyon jadi OOC? mang dia ngapein aje?

Lyon itu dulunya gak kayak gini... tapi, segalanya berubah setelah negara api menyerang. hanya Avatar, ketua dari em- wadoh kebiasaan buruk. jadi abis pindah ke sol falena dia jadi punya kebiasaan buruk, yaitu ngenolak setiap cowok yg nembak gitu aja, apalagi sukanya terang-terangan ngomong kekurangan ntuh orang, bahkan kalo lagi kurang kerja dia sering jungkir balik sambil ngakak.

"yah, apa mau dikata Frey DLBDG, cari aja cewek laen Luserina kan bagus..."usul Author. "huwengg! gak bisa lagi, Luserina udah bunuh diri, dia gantung diri, tapi dia ngiketnya di perut. aku nyesel deh gak nerima dia dulu"tangis Frey.

"eng... Frey dimana-mana kalo bunuh diri tuh ngiket di leher bukan di perut, Luserina mulai bego ya? ato kamu yg bego karena ngira dia bakal mati kalo kayak gitu?"tanya Riou.

"dia beneran udah mati... aku nyesel deh malah suka sama Lyon, dia kan sering berguru ke Roy jadi ilmu gaibnya dah ningkat *plak maksud gue gara-gara berguru ama Roy omongannya mencuat bengkok gak lurus lagi" ujar Frey

"kok dia bisa mati beneran?"tanya Tir bingung. "tentu aja bisa, ini kan fanfic..."jawab Author.

"oh iya, ya. kasian deh Frey beneran nyesel kemudian" jawab Riou.

"hiks...hiks... Lyon gue udah ngorbanin duit buat naik angkot ke sini malah lu tolak"tangis Frey

"psst, tinggalin Frey nyok, dia lagi galau beutzszszs... kebetulan gue kemaren maen di pasar malam dapet tiket nonton konser HTT (houkago tea time) dari anime k-on"ajak Tir.

"ape? HTT? gue mau... kalo gitu kite pergi diam-diam aje, gue liat ntuh tiket cuma ade tige"pinta Author.

"nyok buruan..."ajak Riou.

"oi, tunggu ficnya belum selesai... tinggal bagian pentingnya, gue mau bunuh diri aja" teriak Frey.

"... dari pada terlalu sepi ayo kita bikin sedikit dramatis" usul Author sambil membawa tea set.

"ayo..."jawab Tir sambil membantu Riou membawa tatami, dan bantal duduk.

"apa! bunuh diri!" kaget mereka serempak sambil menyemburkan teh yg mereka minum untuk membuat adegan dramatis.

Frey sweatdrop.

"Frey, berpikir positif! kalo lu bunuh diri nanti masuk neraka lho!" bantah Author.

"aku sudah muak dengan kehidupan yg menyedihkan ini... aku akan menyelupkan kepalaku ke dalam air sampai aku mati" ujar Frey.

tiba-tiba Yanee, asisten Author langsung datang bawa air seember.

"makasih, oke gue mulai hupp..." Frey mulai memasukkan wajahnya ke air.

belum sampe 1 menit Frey udah ngangkat wajahnya

"lho, kok berenti?"tanya Riou. "napasku udah sesak tadi, jadi langsung kuangkat saja. kita cari cara bunuh diri yg laen aja"ujar Frey.

"Frey, kalo mau bunuh diri itu ya sampe dah gak bisa lagi napas, bego!"bentak Tir

tiba-tiba Author nimpuk palak Frey pake tea set lalu dia langsung mati di tempat

"Riou, catat hari, waktu Frey meninggal sedetail-detailnya, Tir buang tuh mayat ke sungai, sisanya biar mereka yg nanganin"ujar Author

"eng... hari xxx tanggal xxx bulan xxx tahun xxxx, jam .xx"jawab Riou.

"woke, ayo nonton konsernya!" ajak Author.

"jadi kamu bunuh dia cepet-cepet, buat bisa nonton k-on?"tanya Tir. "nggak, aku bunuh dia karena... itu permintaannya" jawab Author dengan devil's face.

Tir dan Riou merinding, sekarang baru diketahui bahwa Author itu rada sedeng. (udah dari dulu! gara-gara ketularan temen sekelas)

~Owarii~

Wew! fic ini akhirnya selesai juga, walau yg chapter ini rada ke horror dan gak ada humornya tapi aku berharap ada yg ngereview...

Balas Review:

**Yuyukangkang:** aku juga rada repot dengan tugas sekolah yg numpuk, jadi kemungkinan besar jarang fokus sama fanfic... anyway... thanks buat saran n reviewnya ya ^_^


End file.
